game_of_thones_fandom_chronologyfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Valdar~Condemned-Castle Of The Damned
115VT~Lord Valdar Condemned To Banishment To Suffer Ultimate Entombing Of The Damned. Lord Valdar having grown jealous of being nothing more than a Visier to the King ov Valaryia, and having heard of their travels to a world of Humans, becomes jealous and hungers for ultimate ruling power. Thus, with much impatientce, he starts the forbidden spell of Condemnation Enslavement, with a young lady, wife to the Many Face God, having been kidnapped as a sacrifice to the dark dragon of doom. The potion he forces the young lady causes her to go into unconciousness, but due to her not being like others of Valaryia, the potion causes her to go into a comma. Ultimately, she dies as the spel opens a vortex doorway, and the shield of power is almost in her grasp from the dark lord of doom, the Dragon Of Darkness and Enslavement. The Many Face God with armed companion guards, catches him in the act. And before the spell can be completed, he is apprehended by the Faithful Valaryian Sorceress who serves the Valaryian Queen. The Thunder Strike Spell smashes the vortex closed, and though angered, Lord Valdar is taken into custody and chained hand and feet, and bound and gagged. Sadly, the Many Face God takes his beloved, to have her burried in a sacred burial site in the Valaryian City. Meantime, Lillith, with bright fiery red hair, who assisted in stopping Lord Valdar, is still charged with he being an accessory to his evil, and she too is arrested, and chained, but not gagged. They are led away, and that evening are tried by both the Valarian King & Queen for the most evil, vile sin committed in the city, that led to murder of an innocent citizen of a God; The Many Face God. The Queen Of Ice, Queen Shiva Valaryian, condemns Lillith though she helped to stop Lord Valdar from completing his spell, is henceforth condemned tobe a gate keeper to the seven hells, upon her death. Guards use gia nt tongs around her neck and force her to drink blue glowing potion, to that makes her writh in pain, and kills her instantly. King of Fire, King Vagar Valaryian, strips Lord Valdar of his title, and being Palace Visier to the throne. Moreover, for the worst sin committed, he is condemned to lose his tongue, and to be banished from Valaryia to the far Palace Of The Damed, made of Crystal & Stone. There, he will be buried alive, with only scorpions to keep him company. The scorpions may escape, but he will not, and is cursed to neither be in the Seven Hells nor enter the Spirit World Of Paradise; a heaven believed by Valaryians and Targaryens. As he is led away, a sudden shaking of the ground, and gust of winds pick up. Lord Valdar gives an evil laugh, calling them all fools. That when the spell was interrupted, it made the Lord Of Doom wrath, and now doom shall be upon them all. But the king shouts for his silence, and states, the gods are angered for what he tried to attempt, and confesses, that it is for their practice in slavery, and the cries of the slaves, for not having listened to Danny The Dreamer, who has fled years ago with her family. The King and Queen accept their fate of punishment, for what ever it may be, but as to Lord Valdar, a curse shall be placed upon the Crystal Place of the damned, to whom ever attempts to revive Lord Valdar for political or greed of power purposes, that shall affect that persons family and house for generations thereafter. And the seal shall be placed, to warn all for all eternity, to not enter the palace, under penalty of the curse and death. Without another word to be allowed, the gag Lord Valdar, and travel beyond the wall, past the Glacier wall, to the land that is always winter. But not yet at a sever freezing state. They entomb Lilliths body in a separate chamber, from Lord Valdars Tomb. The followers who served him, totaling 5,000 are wrapped and tongues removed, and poisoned by force. Upon their death and no longer moving, they are buried in crypts inside the walls for evil doers. Lord Valdar tongue is cut out, his eyes gouged out, and bound up in linen. Then loads of scorpions are dumped on him, to sting and feast on his pathetic flesh, till he is nothing but bones, and they shall escape through small holes, to guard the inside of his condemned Chamber, as part of the curse to whomever shall enter. Then they seal his dragon sarcophagus, and lower him 2 floors below the palace floor in a secret chamber. Booby traps are set to decapitate, spike, smash, and lop off any and all parts, including poisoned arrows, triggered by floor stones, which are hidden, but specially marked. The Sorceress enters a chant cursing the location of the entombed Vizier, and once outside the grand Palace Of The Dammed-Gates, a seal with warning and additional curse is placed to warn all against their attempts to enter and think of resurrecting Lord Valdar. Then they swear that no one is to ever know of its location, and all swear to not say a word. (Perhaps, that is why no one ever found it in the Land Of Always Winter, not even in the days of Jon Snow) But that is a story, that will take place generations from now, in another time.) Upon their return to report all is finished, the first wave of unknown purple stones, like glass explodes through the atmosphere, raining down on Dragonstone, and more so on Valaryia. When the death toll stacks up, after the storm, the call these unusual stones, Dragon Glass. And these new stones, become a newer, denser, and harder style of Valaryian Steel…